The origin of the cart concept surely followed closely behind that of the wheel. For what good is the wheel if it is not employed for the purpose of transport? The concept of a cart in its most general form, therefore, is hardly a novel concept. Early man, no doubt, invented the first cart and man has steadily innovated ever more unique designs since. The present invention is yet another unprecedented variation of the tried and true apparatus generally known as a cart.
Carts are everywhere. They vary in design perhaps as much as snowflakes vary in structure. Society uses carts for everything from serving lemonade on the outdoor patio in the summer to gathering wood for a toasty fire in the winter. The uses for carts are endless and, consequently, cart designs are nearly as unbounded. For example, along the coasts of our great nation, people use sundry carts to organize themselves for a convenient and relaxing day of fishing. Whether the redfish are biting somewhere along the beach or the pompano are being caught off the local pier, coastal fishermen commonly employ a cart of some kind to transport all their equipment to the hot spot du jour.
Ah, to go fishing. What a simple pleasure it is. Once the hook is baited and in the water, time seems to slow down. The euphoria of going fishing, however, is often squelched by the overwhelming logistical exercise of organizing and transporting all the necessary equipment. It is not uncommon for a fisherman to use old grocery store shopping carts, wheelbarrows, or even a child's red radio flyer. They have to have a way to get all the equipment to the fishing site, and just plain carrying it is not realistic—mainly because any trip between the shore and the car beyond the required first trip cuts into the fishing time and, could cost the angler that one special bite. Coastal fishermen, especially, need coolers with ice, bait, tackle boxes, fishing rods, chairs, umbrellas, etc., etc. Any way that this process of getting equipment to a site can be streamlined is a welcomed innovation by fishermen everywhere.
So it is clear, a cart goes hand in hand with a serious fisherman. However, there is always the space issue. Simply put, the average person simply does not have enough space in his or her garage or basement to neatly store all of his or her toys or equipment. For the angler, the fishing poles neatly hang on a few hooks on a wall in the garage—but a cart? A fishing cart that is of adequate size to meet the fisherman's toting requirements is certainly going to take up valuable garage area. One technique to address the storage space requirements for a cart is simply to disassemble the cart. However, the typical cart, once assembled, is never to be disassembled—especially if the assembly process was cumbersome and directed by poorly written instructions. And if a user is required to disassemble the cart for storage, the process is typically time consuming, requires the user to hunt down and collect all of the necessary tools and finally, once disassembled the user must take care to ensure that all the parts are securely stored in a manner to prevent them from being misplaced, lost or tossed prior to the next assembly process. Therefore, what is needed in the art is a cart that can be used by an angler or any other equipment toting human but that can be easily stored using a minimum amount of space, tools, effort and that does not include any risk of losing critical parts.
Carts are great and all but one of the big problems with carts is that they aren't good for much else other than hauling equipment. Thus, other than during the short periods of time when equipment or supplies are being hauled from point A to point B, a cart generally just sits around and provides no benefit whatsoever. It would be beneficial if the cart could actually be used for another purpose while it is not being used to haul equipment. Furthermore, it would be even more beneficial if the cart could be used for another purpose and, that purpose could help to reduce the amount of equipment that needs to be hauled by the cart. For instance, when tailgating, fishing, heading out to junior's baseball game or the like, one of the typical necessities is adequate seating. Well if you have ever been the victim stuck with the task of toting the fold-out chairs, you will fully understand that any relief from this task is quite welcomed. Thus, what is needed in the art is a cart that can not only help to tote seating devices, but that can actually operate as a seating device in and of itself when it is not being used to haul equipment.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a cart system that is not just a simple cart for organizing and transporting equipment, but is also collapsible for ease of storage when not in use and transformable into a seat once its duties as a transport device have been completed.